Macht
miniatur|400px|[[Yoda/Legends|Yoda benutzt die Macht.]] Die Macht ist eine metaphysische, bindende und allgegenwärtige Kraft, die bei Jedi, dunklen Jedi, Sith und anderen Machtnutzern gleichermaßen Verwendung findet. Sie ist also ein Energiefeld, das sich nur von machtintensiven Lebewesen nutzen oder manipulieren lässt. Laut Obi-Wan Kenobi sei es die Macht, die dem Jedi seine Stärke verleihe. Es sei ein Energiefeld, das alle Lebewesen umgebe und durchdringe und somit die Galaxis zusammenhalte. Für Außenstehende ist die Macht eine religiöse Glaubensdarstellung und lediglich ein Werkzeug, das sich für Manipulationen jeglicher Art einsetzen lässt. Die Midi-Chlorianer, welche in jedem Lebewesen vorhanden sind, ermöglichen dem Jedi, mit der Macht zu kommunizieren. Je mehr Midi-Chlorianer ein Lebewesen besitzt, desto stärker ist es in der Macht. Je nach Anzahl der Midi-Chlorianer wird entschieden, ob jemand in der Macht ausgebildet wird. Mit über 20.000 Midi-Chlorianern je Körperzelle zählte beispielsweise Anakin Skywalker zu den machtsensitivsten Individuen der galaktischen Geschichte. Definition Eine wirkliche Erklärung zur Macht gibt es nicht. Sie ist äußerst vielschichtig und komplex. Selbst die Jedi oder die Sith, die ihr ganzes Leben lang die Macht studieren und anwenden, verstehen das Mysterium um die geheimnisvolle Macht nur teilweise. Die Macht wird oft aufgeteilt in die dunkle Seite, helle Seite, lebendige Macht, kosmische Macht, einige Macht und physische Macht. Tatsächlich wird die Macht häufig als eine Art Energiefeld beschrieben, das für die Schöpfung aller lebenden Wesen verantwortlich ist und jedes von ihnen umgibt und durchdringt. Die Ordnung in der gesamten Galaxis kommt in der Macht zum tragen, indem sie einen wesentlichen Anteil der natürlichen Umgebung mit sich trägt. In diesem Sinne konzentriert die Macht die Galaxis auf eine Quelle großer Kraft, wodurch sie diese in ihrer Vollkommenheit zusammenhält. Große Veränderungen in diesem Zusammenhalt verursachen nicht selten eine Erschütterung in der Macht, die viele ihrer Anwender wahrnehmen können. Die Macht wird von allen Lebewesen und deren Handlungen erzeugt und bestimmt. Trotz aller Studien um die Geheimnisse der Macht, bleibt sie etwas Unvorstellbares. Eine mystische Kraft, die zwar viele anwenden, aber niemand vollständig versteht. Gleichgewicht der Macht Die Macht hält das Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod, Schöpfung und Zerstörung in der Galaxis aufrecht. Demnach gibt es eine Seite dieses Gleichgewichts, die die Prinzipien von Frieden, Wissen und Hoffnung in sich trägt. Auf der anderen Seite steht dagegen der Hass, die Verdorbenheit und die Angst. Diese beiden Kräfte stehen in andauerndem Konflikt miteinander und häufig herrscht lange Zeit ein Ungleichgewicht. Beispielsweise erhob sich die Dunkle Seite in den Zeiten des Sith-Kriegs gegen die Helle Seite. Später verschob sich das Ungleichgewicht zugunsten der Hellen Seite, wovon die Galaktische Republik und vor allem der Jedi-Rat Jahrtausende lang profitierten. In den Klonkriegen wuchs die Dunkle Seite der Macht in Form von Palpatine, was in der Entstehung des Imperiums endete. Nach dessen Untergang und der Entstehung der Neuen Republik entstand auch ein Neuer Jedi-Orden. Die Sith verachten die Jedi, weil sie sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht verschließen und sich so selbst beschränken. Die Sith glauben, vollkommener zu sein und übersehen dabei, dass sie die Helle Seite der Macht nicht mehr nutzen können. Die Jedi hingegen akzeptieren die Existenz der Sith, weil sie glauben, dass nur hierdurch die Macht im Gleichgewicht bleibt. Gibt es mehr Vertreter der Hellen Seite, so wird jeder einzelne von ihnen schwächer. Die Sith hingegen wurden stark durch die Regel der Zwei. So oder so, die Macht bleibt immer im Gleichgewicht. Frühe Geschichte Im Jahr 36453 VSY versammelten sich Wissenschaftler und Philosophen aus vielen Sonnensystemen auf Tython um mythologisches Wissen zusammenzutragen. Die Macht wurde entdeckt. 25793 VSY begannen viele der Schüler ihr Wissen zu nutzen, um nach Macht zu streben, was zu den Macht-Kriegen führte. Nach Frieden strebende Mönche, welche die Zerstörung von Tython überlebt hatten etablierten den Jedi-Orden 25783 VSY. Macht-Anwendung miniatur|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi/Legends|Obi-Wan Kenobi beim Einsatz der Macht.]] Alle Lebewesen besitzen ein jeweils unterschiedlich hohes Empfinden für die Macht. Diese Empfängnis gewinnt durch die Konzentration von Midi-Chlorianern in Körperzellen an Stärke. Individuen, die ein ungewöhnlich hohes Maß an Midi-Chlorianern aufweisen, sind in der Lage, die Macht besonders deutlich zu spüren. Nach einer langjährigen Schulung entwickelt man die Fähigkeit, die Midi-Chlorianer bis zu einem bestimmten Grad beeinflussen zu können. So ist es dem Macht-Anwender erlaubt, die Macht zu kontrollieren und aktiv einzusetzen. Dieser Grad der Beeinflussung ist von Mal zu Mal unterschiedlich stark entwickelt. Dies hängt zum einen mit der Anzahl vorhandener Midi-Chlorianer zusammen und zum anderen an der Art und Weise, wie man gelernt hat, diese zu kontrollieren. Beispielsweise konnte der Sith Darth Plagueis mithilfe der Midi-Chlorianer eigenmächtig neues Leben erschaffen (Gerüchten zufolge soll er so Anakin Skywalker "erschaffen" haben um ihn später auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen). Dieser Grad der Machtanwendung bedient sich zwar der Dunklen Seite, doch ist er trotzdem ungewöhnlich hoch. Kein weiteres Lebewesen war dazu je in der Lage. Orte der Macht miniatur|links|Der [[Unidentifizierter Heimatplanet der Machtpriester|unidentifizierte Geburtsort der Midi-Chlorianer.]] Ein unidentifizierter Planet in einem Nebel stellt einen ganz besonderen Punkt in der Macht dar: Auf ihm werden die Midi-Chlorianer geboren. Zu erkennen sind diese an den strahlend hellen geysirähnlichen Ausbrüchen an der Oberfläche der Welt, welche in der Unterwelt entstehen. Durch die mikroskopischen Kleintiere wird die Unterwelt erhellt und bietet somit vielen weiteren Arten Lebensraum. In den Klonkriegen stieß der Jedi-Großmeister Yoda auf diesen besonderen Ort, und lernte dort von den einheimischen Machtpriestern, Inkarnationen der Macht, welche durch Masken und Roben in der physischen Welt sichtbar waren, nach dem Tod mit den lebenden zu kommunizieren. Dabei stieß er auf eine Manifestation seiner Angst auf einer dunklen Insel und betrat das Tal der Vernichtung, ein Ort an welchem heftigste Visionen empfangen werden konnten. Helle Seite Die Helle Seite der Macht wird von den Jedi angewendet. Sie nutzen die Macht ausschließlich als Quelle zur Steigerung ihres Wissens. Sie sehen sich selber als Werkzeuge der Macht, nicht umgekehrt, wie es die Sith tun. Außerdem bietet sich ihnen mit der Macht ein außerordentliches Verteidigungsmittel. In Jedi-Kreisen darf die Macht niemals von kämpferischer und eigennütziger Natur ausgehen, sondern muss sich immer mit dem Wohlwollen anderer auseinandersetzen. Dieses selbstlose Grundprinzip ist es, was viele Jedi zu ihren Anfangszeiten als Padawan schwer nachvollziehen können und das sie deshalb zur leichter erschließbaren Dunklen Seite abwandern lässt. Dunkle Seite Die Dunkle Seite der Macht wird von den Sith angewendet. Gelegentlich sind es auch Graue Jedi, die sich der dunklen Mächte bedienen. Diese Seite der Macht ist äußerst verführerisch, da sie im Gegensatz zur hellen Seite ein leicht verständliches Grundprinzip verfolgt. Besonders jene Jedi, die sich weniger kontrovers mit ihrem Orden auseinandersetzen, können ihren Weg zu Dunklen Seite schnell erschließen. Das erste Anzeichen ist dabei das Gefühl der Angst, welches unbeherrscht sich schnell zu Wut und Aggressionen steigert. Hass und böse Gedanken sind die natürliche Folge und der Anwender der dunklen Macht erliegt schnell diesen verführerischen Gedanken, denen man sich lediglich hingeben muss. Individuen, die sich der Dunklen Seite hingeben, gewinnen zwar ein enormes Kraftpotenzial durch ihre starken Aggressionen, die sie in der kämpferischen Machtanwendung zu Tage fördern, doch geraten sie auch in den Wahnsinn einer überlegenen Machtstellung. Durch dieses Verhalten und die ständige Tyrannei sind die Sith gewillt, immer schrecklichere Gräueltaten auszuüben. Ihr Dasein verliert an Wert und ihre Gedanken beschäftigen sich mehr damit, was sie tun, statt wofür sie es tun. Deshalb verbringt ein Jedi-Padawan lange Zeit seiner Ausbildung damit, der Dunklen Seite zu widerstehen, um nicht einmal ihren folgenreichen Verführungen zu erliegen. Machtresistenz Gewisse Wesen sind nicht Bestandteil jener Lebenskraft, die die Macht ausmacht. Sie können nicht durch die Macht wahrgenommen oder manipuliert werden. Einige wären: * Sorrusianer – immun gegen die Macht * Yuuzhan Vong – wurden von der Macht getrennt * Taozin – können nicht mit der Macht wahrgenommen werden * Yinchorri – immun gegen Beeinflussung; vom Imperium ausgerottet * Ysalamiri – können machtleere Räume schaffen * Toydarianer – immun gegen Beeinflussung ihrer Gedanken * Geonosianer – sind meist immun gegen Gedankenkontrolle * Hutten – ebenfalls immun gegen Gedankenkontrolle * Gurlanin – können sich vor Macht verbergen * Terentateks – sind meist vollkommen immun gegen die Macht * Dashades – immun gegen Angriffe durch die Macht * B'rknaa – immun gegen die Macht * Nyss und Syll Nenn - können machtleere Räume schaffen * Rakata - Verlust der Macht Hinter den Kulissen *Die Konzeption der Macht als mythologisch-religiöses Element ging mit der Produktion von Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) einher und beruht darauf, dass George Lucas sich schon immer für mythologische Geschichten und religiöse Aspekte interessierte. Bereits für seinen ersten Spielfilm THX 1138 drehte Lucas eine Szene, in der von einer höheren Macht die Rede ist, die aber im Zuge der Postproduktion auf Anweisung von Warner Bros. aus der endgültigen Filmfassung herausgeschnitten werden musste. *Im Zusammenhang mit Star Wars tauchte im Journal of the Whills von 1972/73 die Idee des „Willens“ auf, die für die Rohfassung des ersten Drehbuchentwurfs vom Mai 1974 zur sogenannten „Macht der Anderen“ („Force of others“) weiterentwickelt wurde. Hiermit baute Lucas eine religiöse Anspielung ein, die auf seiner Idde begründet war, dass sämtliche Völker und Kulturen auf der Erde ihre eigene Vorstellung von einer allmächtigen Gottheit besitzen, auf die sich ihr Glaube stützt. Lucas reduzierte diese Vielfalt auf den einzigen Grundgedanken einer beherrschenden „Macht der Anderen“ als Quelle jedweder Stärke, wobei er sich dabei speziell die ostasiatischen Religionen zum Vorbild nahm. Sowohl in dieser Rohfassung als auch in der nahezu identischen ersten Drehbuchfassung vom Juli 1974 taucht der Gruß „Möge die Macht der Anderen mit dir sein“ auf. Dies ist als eine Anlehnung an die christliche Redewendung „Möge der Herr mit dir und deinem Geist sein“ zu verstehen, die in ihrer lateinischen Urform häufig von Paulus von Tarsus am Ende seiner Briefe Verwendung findet. Während der auf den Januar 1975 datierten zweiten Drehbuchfassung erfuhr das Konzept der „Macht der Anderen“ eine wesentliche Weiterentwicklung. Mit dem Kiber-Kristall erhielt sie eine Verkörperung in einem greifbaren Objekt; und es gab nun eine Hintergrundgeschichte, die mit der Filmhandlung korrellieren sollte. Teil dieser Hintergrundgeschichte war die Neuerung, dass die Macht aus zwei Seiten bestand: aus Ashla, der Hellen Seite, und Bogan, der Dunklen Seite. Wie J. W. Rinzler in seinem Buch The Making of Star Wars schreibt, griff Lucas hierbei eine Beobachtung von Alfred Hitchcock auf, derzufolge sich die Größe eines Helden danach richtet, welches Ausmaß an Bösartigkeit er zu überwinden hat. Auch mit dem Kiber-Kristall griff Lucas auf ein von Hitchcock geprägtes Stilmittel zurück, den sogenannten „MacGuffin“. Dies ist ein Objekt, das die Handlung vorantreibt, selber jedoch von geringerem Interesse für die Zuschauer ist. In der dritten Drehbuchfassung vom August 1975 baute Lucas mit den Konstruktionsplänen des Todessterns einen weiteren MacGuffin in seine Handlung ein, was dazu führte, dass der Kiber-Kristall zunächst in den Hintergrund rückte und im weiteren Verlauf der Produktion ganz aus dem Film gestrichen wurde. Ohnehin war Lucas dazu übergegangen, die Macht, die nun auch als solche bezeichnet wurde, als ein Energiefeld darzustellen und nicht mehr in Form eines fassbaren Objekts.The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film *Die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten, die sich durch einen gezielten Umgang mit der Macht ergeben, beruhen auf Carlos Castanedas Die Lehren von Don Juan Matus, dessen namensgebende Figur Don Juan eine Reihe mythischer Fähigkeiten besitzt, die er seinem Lehrling vermittelt. In diesem Werk wird auch jene Fähigkeit behandelt, im Augenblick des Todes das individuelle Bewusstsein zu behalten und als reine Energieform weiterzuexistieren. Lucas wurde durch diese Ausführungen dazu inspiriert, die Entwicklung eines neuen Charakters voranzutreiben, der in Krieg der Sterne als Ben Kenobi auftreten sollte und der in einem Handlungsabriss für das Filmstudio im Vorfeld zur dritten Drehbuchfassung erstmals als „alter Mann“ erwähnt wird. Mit der Entwicklung Ben Kenobis wurde auch das Konzept der Jedi verändert, die – unter dem Einfluss von Akira Kurosawa – stark an die Samurai angelehnt waren. Lucas löste sich jedoch davon und behandelte sie nun eher als mythische Krieger, die sich der Fähigkeiten der Macht bedienen, um Frieden und Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis aufrecht zu erhalten. Siehe auch * Machtfähigkeiten Quellen * * * * * * * * * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' Einzelnachweise bg:Силата ca:La Força cs:Síla en:The Force es:La Fuerza fi:Voima fr:La Force hu:Erő it:La Forza ja:フォース nl:The Force no:Kraften pl:Moc pt:A Força ro:Forţa ru:Сила sv:Kraften tr:Güç HE:הכוח Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Macht Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Legends